09 Stycznia 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2101; serial prod.USA 08:50 Słoń Beniamin; - Ogrodnik Beniamin; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Jedyneczka; program dla dzieci 09:45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; program dla dzieci 09:55 Cedric; odc. 28 - Marny gracz?; serial animowany prod. francuskiej 10:10 Renata; - Szkolna choroba; serial animowany prod. angielskiej 10:25 Tucker; odc. 2; (Tucker); 2000 serial komediowy prod. USA; reż: Alan Arkush; wyk: Eli Marienthal, Noelle Beck, Casey Sander, Alison Lohman 10:45 Mamo, tato - pomóżcie; odc. 6 - Astma; magazyn 11:05 Psy i my cz. 1 - Przemiany psiego wyglądu; 2002 film dokumentalny prod. niemieckiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 12:45 Leksykon kinomana; Lancelot; Lancelot du lac; 1974 film fab. prod. francuskiej (81'); reż: Robert Bresson; wyk: Luc Simon, Laura Duke-Condominas, Humbert Balsan 14:10 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; -Międzylesie 14:35 Podróże małe i duże; W rajskim ogrodzie -Pod lodowcami Norwegii 14:55 Moja składka w ZUS 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bezpieczna Jedynka; magazyn zgodą rodziców 15:35 Kwadrans na kawę; program Barbary Markowskiej 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2101; serial prod.USA 16:50 Adam Małysz -wokół skoczni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:25 Eurowizja 2004 - konkurs polski 17:35 Plebania; odc. 374; serial TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Most na Renie; (The Bridge at Remagen); 1969 dramat wojenny prod. USA (112') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: John Guillermin; wyk: George Segal, Robert Vaughan, Ben Gazarra, Bradford Dillman 22:15 Męska rzecz...; Na tropie zbrodni: z reporterskich zapisków Edny Buchanan; (Deadline for Murder: from the Files of Edna Buchanan); 1995 film fab. prod. USA (88') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Joyce Chopra; wyk: Elizbeth Montgomery, PAtrick Massett, Alley Mills 23:45 Kronika Rajdu Dakar 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:15 Biznes perspektywy 00:20 Prawo i bezprawie; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 01:00 Po tamtej stronie; odc. 2 - Pistolet; (Outer Limits); film science fiction prod. USA zgodą rodziców 01:45 Gdzie serce twoje; (Where the Heart Is); 1989 komedia prod. USA (103'); reż: John Boorman; wyk: Uma Thurman, Dabney Coleman, Crispin Glover, Suzy Amis 03:25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 Studio urody 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; WOW; odc. 9/13; serial prod. polsko-niemieckiej 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; - Przestępca jest wśród nas; serial animowany prod. polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Dwa gniazda; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 M jak miłość; odc. 190; serial TVP /stereo/ 08:50 Pytanie na śniadanie; magazyn 10:30 Święta wojna; - Antyglobalista; serial TVP 11:00 Ile jest życia; odc. 9 -Dwaj synowie; 1974 serial prod. TVP 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 426 - Smuga cienia; telenowela TVP 13:40 Cena życia; odc. 9 - Pamiętaj o mnie; serial prod.australijskiej 14:30 Polskie drogi; odc. 1/11 - Misja specjalna; 1977 serial TVP; reż: Janusz Morgenstern; wyk: Karol Strasburger, Kazimierz Kaczor, Leszek Herdegen, Ryszarda Hanin 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 559 - Mężczyzna - istota hormonalna; telenowela TVP stereo 16:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 560 - Dowód koronny; telenowela TVP stereo 17:25 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia...; magazyn 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:53 Pogoda 19:05 Świat obok nas; Gorzkie plony na Jedwabnym Szlaku; (Bitter Harvest: Drugs, Guns and Money on the Old Silk Road); 2002 film dokumentalny prod. USA 20:00 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:10 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; odc.14 -Daniel Olbrychski,Teresa Lipowska; talk show (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:05 Babski wieczór; Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; seria III odc. 5; serial komediowy prod. USA /tylko dla dorosłych/ stereo 23:40 Babski wieczór; Maksymalny wyrok; Time Served; 1999 film sensacyjny prod. USA (93') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Glen Pitre; wyk: Catherine Oxenberg, Louise Fletcher, Bo Hopkins, James Handy 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Power Rangers 7.30 Transformery 8.00 Herkules 9.00 Rodzina zastępcza − serial pol. 9.30 Przyjaciele 10.00 Boston Public 11.00 Rosyjska ruletka − teleturniej 12.00 Samo życie − serial pol. 12.30 Serca na rozdrożu − telenowela argent. 13.30 Siatkówka kobiet: mecz półfinałowy 15.30 Różowa pantera 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja 16.30 Tajne przez poufne 17.30 Hugo Express − program dla dzieci 17.55 Przyjaciele 18.30 Informacje + sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.10 V.I.P. − serial USA 20.10 Daleko od noszy − serial pol. 20.40 Pierwszy milion − serial pol. 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.40 Cień Anioła 22.35 Nagi patrol 23.05 Biznes Informacje 23.20 Puls − biznes i giełda 23.40 Pogoda 23.45 Graffiti 0.00 Playboy 1.50 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.00 Uwaga! 5.20 Prawdziwa miłość − telenowela meksyk. 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 7.40 Ścieżki miłości − telenowela meksyk. 8.30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów − serial USA 9.20 Tele gra − teleturniej interaktywny na żywo 10.20 Co za noc − magazyn 10.50 Maraton uśmiechu − program rozrywkowy 11.20 Adopcje − serial fabularno−dok. 11.50 Rozmowy w toku 12.45 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 13.15 Nikita − serial USA 14.10 Brzydula 15.00 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów − serial USA 16.00 Fakty, Pogoda 16.20 Biały welon − telenowela meksyk. 17.10 Prawdziwa miłość − telenowela meksyk. 18.00 Rozmowy w toku 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 Na Wspólnej − serial pol. 20.40 Superkino: Striptiz − film USA 23.00 Vendetta − film USA 1.15 Rodzina Soprano − serial USA 2.15 Nic straconego − powtórki TVP 3 Katowice 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności + pogoda 8.00 Uwaga weekend, czyli kulturalny niezbędnik weekendowy 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP do 16.00 9.30 Kurier − wersja graficzna co godz. do 15.30 16.00 Trójka tam była 16.15 Aktualności + Pogoda 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 Smart Jazzpol Festiwal 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Wizytówki 18.00 Aktualności + pogoda 18.20 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.40 Prognoza pogody 18.45 Magazyn kulturalny 19.15 Bank twój partner 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel − magazyn 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności + pogoda 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ludzie i sprawy − magazyn reporterski telewizji Katowice 22.15 To jest temat − reportaż 22.30 Kurier 22.45 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio pogoda 23.05 Tajemnice seksapilu − film ang. 0.00 Klub wampirów − film ang. (95 min.) 1.35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria 6.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 7.00 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Hoboczaki (96) - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Pink Panther Show - serial animowany 9.00 Kolorowy dom - serial 9.30 Daję słowo - teleturniej 10.00 Reporter 10.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 11.00 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Mash Reunion - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 14.30 Jennifer Lopez - koncert Let's Get Loud 15.30 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 16.00 Pink Panther Show - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (72) - telenowela 17.30 Turniej kwalifikacyjny do IO Ateny 2004 w siatkówce mężczyzn - finał 19.30 Drogówka - magazyn 20.00 Rozbitkowie - serial przygodowy 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Crlme Story - serial kryminalny 22.30 Polowanie na Jednorożca - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Wybuch - film akcji, Peru-USA, 1997, reż. Gwyneth Gibby, wyk. Cyril 0'Reilly, Patricia Velazques 1.15 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 2.35 Na topie - wywiad z... 3.00 Strefa P - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie prog. TVN Siedem 7.30 Drew Carey Show (63) - serial 8.00 Kto tu zwariował (5) - serial komediowy 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (22) - telenowela 9.20 Cena miłości (57) - telenowela 10.15 Mała księżniczka (69) - telenowela 11.10 Przygody Supermana (25) - serial 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (23) - telenowela 15.20 Cena miłości (58) - telenowela 16.10 Ollvler I przyjaciele (10) - serial 16.40 Kto tu zwariował (6) - serial komediowy 17.10 Ścigany (17) - serial sensacyjny 18.05 Przygody Supermana (26) -serial przygodowy 19.10 Drew Carey Show (64) - serial komediowy 19.40 Luz we dwóch (1) - serial komediowy 20.10 Nigdy nie pozwolę jej odejść - miniserial sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Mark Harmon, Rachel Ward, Kathryn Morris 21.50 Niesamowite opowieści (13) - serial 22.45 Apokalipsa - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Martin Waltz, wyk. Armin Rohde, Andrea Sawatzki, Karl Kranzkowski 0.30 Nigdy nie pozwolę jej odejść - miniserial sensacyjny, USA 2001, reż. Peter Levin, wyk. Mark Harmon, Rachel Ward, Kathryn Morris 2.00 Niesamowite opowieści (13) - serial 2.50 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Bliżej Europy; Miasto przyjazne; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości 6:30, 7:00, 7:30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 542 - Fałszywe dwudziestki; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Tydzień przygód w Afryce; odc. 3 - Środa; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Zabawy językiem polskim; teleturniej językowy 09:35 Sto minut wakacji; odc. 5/ost.; serial TVP 10:00 Tysiącletni Gdańsk; odc. 2; film dok.Andrzeja Kapitańskiego 10:30 Dowódcy Armii Krajowej; odc. 2 - Generał Kazimierz Sosnkowski "Godziemba"; film dok. Zofii i Andrzeja Kunertów 10:55 Świat w ciepłych kolorach; reportaż 11:05 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 11:50 Impresje-Marc Chagall; film animowany Anieli Lubienieckiej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Forum Polonijne 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Sukces; odc. 1/10; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 13:45 Sukces; pdc. 2/10; serial TVP 14:10 "Słodkiego, miłego życia" - KOMBII -Sopot 2003; koncert stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 1 - Misja specjalna; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP; reż: Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk: Wiktor Zborowski, Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Piotr Polk, Anna Antoniewicz, Małgorzata Socha i inni 15:35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Węgorzewo; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 542 - Fałszywe dwudziestki; telenowela TVP stereo 16:30 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Dariusz Michalczewski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Sto minut wakacji; odc. 5/ost.; serial TVP 18:00 Świat w ciepłych kolorach; reportaż 18:10 "Słodkiego, miłego życia" - KOMBII -Sopot 2003; koncert stereo 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 4 - Sam jak palec; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:59 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 542 - Fałszywe dwudziestki; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy 20:55 Hity satelity 21:10 Sukces; odc. 1/10; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 21:35 Sukces; odc. 2/10; serial TVP 22:00 Zwierzenia kontrolowane; Dariusz Michalczewski 22:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 1 - Misja specjalna; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP; reż: Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk: Wiktor Zborowski, Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Piotr Polk, Anna Antoniewicz, Małgorzata Socha i inni 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:24 Pogoda 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes perspektywy 00:50 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Węgorzewo; magazyn 01:10 Bajeczki Jedyneczki; Skarby z szafy; program dla dzieci 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 4 - Sam jak palec; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 542 - Fałszywe dwudziestki; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy 03:25 Sukces; odc. 1/10; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała 03:50 Sukces; odc. 2/10; serial TVP 04:15 "Słodkiego, miłego życia" - KOMBII -Sopot 2003; koncert stereo 05:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 1 - Misja specjalna; 2003 serial komediowy prod. TVP; reż: Jan Kidawa-Błoński; wyk: Wiktor Zborowski, Mirosław Baka, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Piotr Polk, Anna Antoniewicz, Małgorzata Socha i inni 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu